


In The Cards

by deliriumtrigger, OverWorkedxUnderPlayed (overthehill)



Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, One sided romance, Romance, Stalking, Tarot Card Readings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumtrigger/pseuds/deliriumtrigger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthehill/pseuds/OverWorkedxUnderPlayed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls, two guys...They meet, they fought, they fell in love. However, things are never as simple as that...trouble happens along the road. Will everything end in ruins or will there be a happily ever after?</p><p>Come read and find out for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time I Saw You...I Hated Your Guts!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a role play between me and my friend that was born out of pure boredom. Somethings have been changed to insure, hopefully, easier reading. The actors that are in this RP are not our property, they belong to themselves and only themselves. Some of the characters are a little OOC due to necessity of the plot. There may also be errors in certain aspects of the story that may or may not offend some people...we are not experts so please bear with us :D
> 
> Other than that....enjoy!
> 
> Please COMMENT as well

Naomi sat on the steps of The Met, headphones on and Glitch Mob blasting in her ears as she waited for her best friend/roommate to show up. They were meeting up for their usual lunch date, and on today’s menu, lobster rolls from Ed’s Lobster Bar in SoHo. She was so into the song, _Between Two Points_ , that she didn’t notice another girl walking down the steps to where she was until a hand landed on her shoulder.

“Holy—”

“Don’t swear.” The girl, Roselyn Prince, RJ for short, scolded playfully as she took a seat next to her Naomi.

“Oh please, like you don’t.” Naomi handed one of the lobster rolls over to RJ, who stuck out her tongue.

“Yes, yes. So, any plans for the weekend?” RJ asked, pausing to take a bit of her sandwich before continuing. “I know you have to weekend off from work.”

“Other than shopping on Friday? Homework.”

“Nope. That’s not what you’re doing.”

“It’s not?” Naomi replied, confusion coloring her words. She was pretty sure there were several books sitting on her desk at home that required her attention.

“No. You and I are going to…LA.” RJ paused for some unneeded dramatic effect. Her mother had wanted her to visit her on the set of her new movie for a while now and this weekend was the perfect time for just such a trip. It would be a nice change from the cold of New York City.

“But…I actually have work to do. Important work. Papers to write.” Naomi listed in between bites of her own delicious lunch.

“We’re not going to walk there…you can do the work on the plane.” RJ said as she rolled up the wax paper that held her finished sandwich. “Five hours is more than enough time.”

“But—”

“But nothing! You. Are coming with me.”

“Don’t you have homework, too?” Naomi grinned, she was planning on protesting some more, but she knew there was no changing RJ’s mind once it was set on something. “Or did Columbia University decide to eradicate the homework system?” She teased.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” Ignoring the comment, she stood up and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Naomi’s cheek before making her way back up the stairs. She had a few more hours left at work before she could head home. “I’ve already booked the tickets anyways.” She called back; a laugh from the other girl was her only response.

Naomi watched as RJ disappeared inside the museum before getting up herself. She dusted off her black velvet jacket as she walked down the steps, the fringes on her boots swaying in the breeze. It was Thursday, her early day at work, so she was headed home; she needed to get started on her homework if she was going to LA for the weekend. Naomi had no idea where RJ found the time for her school work but she obviously did, if her grades were anything to go by, because she was always out doing something or other. Maybe…the girl just didn’t sleep…ever.

+++

Instead of their usual Friday shopping trip, Naomi and RJ found themselves sitting in two first-class seats on a plane headed to LAX. They were about three hours into the 6 hour flight and Naomi had her Greek Mythology text book open and her laptop on, working on her paper that was due Tuesday. Beside her, RJ was also, much to the amusement of Naomi, her own homework; analyzing _War and Peace_ for her Russian Lit. class.

The rest of the plane ride passed by pretty quickly, neither girl said a word to the other, enjoying the comfortable silence that only comes from years of friendship. By the time the plane touched ground at LAX, the girls were more than ready to put away their school work and put their focus on the mini-vacation that is waiting for them on the other side of the plane door.

+++

Black boots hit the concrete side walk of LAX’s sidewalk, joining a pair of rustic leather knee-highs. Both girls were waiting for a taxi to take them to their hotel, Sofitel Los Angeles. A classic yellow taxi pulled up and the girls got in, giving the driver the address as the car drove off.

Naomi went to check in at the front desk as RJ paid the driver and brought in their rolling suitcases.

“Fourth floor.” Naomi said, handing RJ a key card while taking her own suitcase in hand as the girls headed for the elevator.

“God!” RJ exclaimed, a big smile on her face. “I love the weather in LA.” She added, taking a spin, her white lace and yellow dress moved with her, once in the elevator. Next to her Naomi giggled, shaking her head at how silly her best friend was. She herself was enjoying wearing a lighter wardrobe, a white eyelet dress.

The two girls walked into the room they would share for the next two nights and dropped their bags, checking out their new surroundings. The suite was spacious and decorated with a modern flair; the curtains opened to display a beautiful evening view of LA, just as the sun was setting. 

“Oh… My… God…” Naomi whispered in awe, before letting out a squeal of delight. “YOU ARE THE BEST, RJ!” She gave her best friend a hug, before running around the room looking at little gadgets like a kid in a candy store. 

RJ chuckled to herself as she dragged her friend out of the hotel and into the cherry red SL550 Roadster they had rented to get to dinner at Dan Tana’s. They chatted and walked around little shops set up outside, finding pieces here and there that they liked. They headed back to the hotel, after a few hours of shopping, to get a good night’s rest for tomorrow.

+++

“Do you see her? She said to meet here…” RJ looked around for her mother, sitting down at the table set up for the cast and crew, for them to rest and eats at. She was anxious as it has been quite a while since she has last seen her mother in person.

“ She’ll be here soon, just be patient.” However, Naomi’s words did not reflect her actions as she bounced on her heels up and down and fiddled with her white hat and royal blue skirt, her long wavy hair blowing slightly in the breeze; the glass beads and bells making musical sounds as they tapped together. It wasn’t until a beautiful woman with dark hair and caramel eyes came hurrying over to them, her arms outstretched, did RJ finally stand up and allowed a big smile to cross her face.

“Josephine, sweeheart! I missed you so much! And Naomi! It’s always so good to see you! You’re looking as lovely as ever! How’s school? How’s dancing going? Are you both eating enough? I hope you haven’t been partying too much!” RJ laughed at her mom’s constant stream of questions and hugged assuring her that yes, school was good, they were fine, and they weren’t partying too much. 

“I can’t help it! I’m a mother! We worry about our children! So are you here to watch me? I’m getting nervous now!” Alice laughter tinkled, falling from her lips as she gathered both RJ and Naomi up in a big bear hug. Neither girls could hold back their smiles when they were around Alice, her bubbly personality insured that. She didn’t give them much time to answer her question as she rushed back onto the set, and the cameras started rolling.

+++ 

Three hours later found them back in their car heading to LAMILL (Lords), off Beverly Boulevard, and Naomi began to beg RJ to allow her do a tarot reading for her. 

“Please RJ! I get that you don’t believe in this stuff, but it wouldn’t be so bad if I do it just this once! I wanna do a love reading for you; it’s been a while since you’ve had a _real_ relationship!” She pouted as she watched RJ drive in silence that seemed to stretch forever.

“Oh alright. But!” She quickly added when she saw the excited expression on Naomi’s face and giggled when her smile dimmed a little. “But, I’m only doing this because it’s you.”

“Scouts Honor!” Naomi giggled, holding her left hand to her heart and her right hand up like an oath.

“Like you were ever a scout?” RJ laughed as they pulled into parking, and they made their way in to the coffee shop.

As RJ searched for an empty table, Naomi was eagerly rooting around her bag for her tarot cards, letting out a sound of triumph when she found them.

“HAH! Okay…. Let’s see…” She handed the cards to RJ, for her to shuffle before spreading them out on to the table. “Pull 5 cards.” she ordered and RJ obediently did, muttering under her breath about how silly this was. Naomi simply tsked and spread the cards from left to right in the order they were chosen. 

“Okay so the first card,” She pointed to the far left most card, “Represents you and your current situation; _the four of cups_. It reads that: at this point in time you are apathetic to everything around you and don’t really care one way or another if you are in a relationship. The second card is the action that needs to be take; _the six of swords_. This card says that you need to go on a trip or get away from your usual surroundings… Hmm… maybe this trip is what it means. The third card is the obstacle you will face. The card you drew is _the two of swords_. It means that you won’t let that special someone in easily for certain reasons. The fourth card is the outcome, which in this case, is _the Lovers card_. It means that you and your significant other will find peace and love that you both deserve. And last is the effect it will have on you. This card is _the ten of cups_. It means that you will find joy in this relationship that you haven’t found anywhere else. These are great cards RJ!” Naomi furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at them some more.

“Still just cards nonetheless.” RJ shrugged just as the barista called out her drink order; an Americano, no sweetener or cream. Pushing her chair back, she made her way over to the counter, not really noticing that another customer had gotten up as well. It wasn’t until another hand reached out towards the offered cup of coffee did RJ finally started paying attention to her surroundings. Looking to her left at the man, obviously a man judging by the size of the hand wrapped around the cup, she was met with a pair of clear blue eyes, just a few shades lighter than her own.

“That’s _my_ coffee.”

“Sorry, I think this is mine.”

Both of them said at the same time, RJ with a slight scowl on her face; she’d only had one cup of coffee today and it was already well into the afternoon; and the man had a smile on. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something rude to the ‘coffee snatcher’ the barista called out another Americano. Taking the second cup, RJ headed back to her shared table, completely unaware of a pair of amused blue eyes watching her.

At the table, Naomi noticed the interaction between the two. She also noticed something her friend hasn’t…the man RJ had just talked to was none other than _Star Trek_ actor, Chris Pine. She was in no way star struck but she could appreciate a hot guy when she saw one. She continued to observe Chris subtly, seeing him make his way after RJ and towards their table; however, before reaching theirs, he turned and walked two steps to the left, sitting down at a table that already held an open copy of Tolstoy’s _War and Peace_.

“I can’t believe he just tried to steal my coffee…” RJ said; she was a bit grumpy from the lack of caffeine in her blood stream. She complained some more to her best friend, all the while sipping at her cup of bitter coffee. The irony of that was not lost on Naomi, but the other girl decided not to voice her opinions.

“So…hot guy?”She raised an eyebrow at her best friend, hoping to change the subject. “Hot guy who was totally checked you out.”

“Hot or not…he was trying to steal my coffee and that is just—” The part-Asian girl was cut off by a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she once again was met with a pair of blue eyes; in fact it was the same pair of blue eyes, attached to the same handsome face and defined jaw, from a few seconds past.

“Correct me if I’m wrong…but if I’d stolen your coffee, then what exactly are you drinking right now?” The guy asked. He looked familiar, yet RJ couldn’t quite put her finger on just where she’d seen him…until…

“You’re Captain Kirk!” She gasped. Behind her she heard Naomi’s giggled and the guy laughed a little as well, but a light blush was making its way up his neck; it was rather adorable, actually.

“Yes, but I prefer Chris Pine. And you still haven’t answered my question.” He smiled.

“Coffee.” RJ huffed. “But that doesn’t mean you didn’t try to steal that first cup.”

“Well, I would offer to buy you a new cup to make it up to you; However…” He pointed to the half-full cup that was still clutched between RJ’s hands.

“No, thank you.” RJ made to turn around but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

“What’s your name?” Chris asked. “I told you mine, I think it’s only polite if you tell me yours. After all, I’d like to know just who my accuser is.” (LOL….star trek reference)

“Josephine.” Shaking the warm hand off, RJ turned back around to face a smiling Naomi.

She didn’t notice the slightly surprised but amused expression on Chris’ face.

“Let’s head back.” RJ suggested, cup back on the table and already standing up to leave.

Naomi was collecting her tarot cards as RJ walked out of the shop; she smiled at Chris as she walked past his table. She stopped right in front of him, hesitating just a second before slapping something down in front of the actor; tan napkin with 10 numbers written on it along with a few extra words:

  
_Josephine’s #. She may not believe in destiny…but I do :)_   


+++

Naomi stood in front of the full length mirror inside her and RJ’s suite; the two friends were getting dressed up for a night out on the town. Taking in her appearance, one shouldered blush pink mini dress and black Louboutin pumps, all the while putting on earrings, gold leaves hanging from a gold hook. Behind her, RJ sat on one of the beds, pulling on her own black Perspex wedged sandals that went perfectly with her black and gold dress.

“Aren’t those the Donna Karan’s your dad bought you…to make up for missing your school art exhibit a few months ago?” Naomi asked, already expecting the scowl that appeared on her friend’s face. Hamilton Prince was a touchy subject to broach when around one Roselyn Josephine Prince. “What happened to never wanting to wear them?”

“They matched the dress.”

Not wanting to upset RJ, Naomi changed the subject. She did not want to go partying with a bitchy Josephine…not fun at all. She handed Josephine a pair of ruby and gold hoop earrings.

They were headed to dinner first at Café La Boheme before they head to the club.

+++

The girls arrived at the Beverly Nightclub at around 10 pm and the place was already fairly packed.

“Drinks first.” Naomi stated, taking RJ by the hand and walking towards the bar.

After ordering their preferred drinks, the two of them stayed at the bar, just talking and taking in their surroundings.

“So…? Chris Pine? Hot!” Naomi winked at RJ, who rolled her eyes and swatted lightly at Naomi’s bare arm. “What? He is! And…he was totally into you.”

“Whatever, he’s an _actor_.” RJ said, as if that explained it all. Yes, she thought Chris Pine was good looking, very good looking; all blue eyed and nice smile.

“Actor or not, he likes you, despite the fact that you falsely accused him of being a coffee thief.” Naomi smirked, pushing off the bar in search for an open table. “And you liked him, too. That lovely English accent of yours was getting thicker by the second…DEAD giveaway.”

“It was not—watch out!” RJ exclaimed right as Naomi ran into something solid; a muscled chest.

“Oh my—” Naomi gasped, feeling a sudden coldness as her dress was drenched by whatever drink the guy she ran into was holding.

“My apologies.” A sexy British accent carried over to her ears, as two strong hands caught Naomi by the shoulders, making sure she didn’t fall over. “But you were the one that ran into me, luv.”

“I’m sorry, too, but you spilt your drink on me.” Naomi apologized, lifting her head to look at the stranger; the stranger that turned out to be Alex Pettyfer. Hot, blond, and British.

“Alex.” An arrogant smile and an extended hand. “Let me make it up do you.”

“Hmm…bartender? Another Old Fashion.” Naomi called out after noticing the orange peel left in the empty glass. She handed over the money and asked for a pen at the same time. On the napkin, she wrote down her phone number and a little message.

  


_You owe me_  


Not giving a chance for either RJ or Alex to say anything, Naomi found the two of them a table and sat down.

An hour later and having been hit on several times by drunken idiots; Naomi decided to get up and dance. She wanted RJ to go with her, but she was currently flirting with another guy, so she just let her be. Dancing had always been her passion and she was good…she knew that; it was why she was a dancing major at NYU. She just let the music whisk her away, her body swaying to the beat. She lost herself in the dancing until she felt a very warm body press up against her from behind. At first, she didn’t let it bother her, it was probably just another dancer, however, when she felt an arm come up to circle around her waist and she was pulled bodily back into the man’s, she finally turned to look at dance partner.

“You again?” She twisted out of his grasp to face him.

“Yes, me again, luv. You looked so good out here, I couldn’t help myself.” The same arrogant smile from before was on Alex’s face again as he reached out for Naomi once more.

“Well, you can try.” She left the dance floor and went back to the table.

“Sexy.” Was all RJ said as Naomi sat down. The guy she was flirting with had turned out to be a complete perv, trying to reach up her dress. Disgusting.

“Full of it.” Naomi shot back. A beat of silence and both girls started laughing.

The rest of the night went about the same, some more flirting, dancing, and being hit on by perverted men.

+++

“Plans for tomorrow?” Naomi asked as she snuggled under her comforter.

“Mom said she wanted to take us out to dinner at Spago.” RJ answered, nosed buried once more inside her copy of _War and Peace_. “Other than that, we can do whatever you want for the day.”

“Seriously? Awesome! Way to end the weekend with a… SHOPPING TRIP!” Naomi grinned ecstatically. “All I can say is thank God I finished that paper!” 

RJ laughed in agreement, before going back to her book. 

“Hey did you by any chance notice that Chris was reading that book too? May be it was fate!”

RJ rolled her eyes at the word. 

“No it wasn’t. I don’t believe in fate… Or actor boyfriends. We’ve already had this discussion Naomi, let it go. He isn’t the type I would date.”

Naomi sat up on the bed in earnest. 

“Why, just based on the fact that he’s an actor? That isn’t really fair. At least he wasn’t an arrogant snob like Mr. Pettyfer; he but the **Beast** in **Beastly**.” She huffed and crossed her arms, “And why is it I always attract douchebags, huh? It’s a curse, I tell you! A **curse**!”

“Oh, don’t be stupid! With your heavy belief in fate and destiny, you probably believe in soul mates too right? So you’ll find him. I’m sure of it…it’s in the cards, darling.” RJ smiled at Naomi’s overdramatic antics, “Besides, you’ve got enough on your plate to worry aboutor did you forget about the dance competition coming up in two weeks?”

Naomi’s eyes brightened. “OH! I did forget! How could I forget? Oh, this is so exciting! Hurry up and sleep so we can go shopping for an outfit tomorrow. I have to find something cute and edgy!” she giggled excitedly, before plopping back under her covers and squeezing her eyes shut, trying to will herself to sleep.

“Good night,” RJ called out; Naomi waved her hand at the other girl as an answer. RJ chuckled, shaking her head at Naomi’s weirdness. RJ continued to read for another hour or so before setting the thick volume down on the bed-side table and going to sleep herself.

+++

The next morning, they hit the shops: first on Beverly Boulevard, moving on to Robertson Boulevard, and last but not least, just before dinner, they stopped at La Brea Avenue; famous for its vintage clothes and interesting artwork. As they moved from store to store, pointing out things that they liked or things that they hated, Naomi’s eyes suddenly went wide and she let out a little gasp, stopping dead in her tracks.

“What?” RJ asked, startled, looking around. “What is it?” 

Naomi just pointed at the window of a vintage shop, which held a stunning white ballet dress made of satin and chiffon that was so gorgeous, it made her speechless.

“I have the perfect ballet shoes to go with that…” She whispered as she moved to the store in a dreamy state, swaying slightly in shock and awe. “ my white lace up satin pointers would fit just right.”

“You’re so weird, Naomi. Just go buy it already.”

“But….”

“But????” RJ asked, a blank look on her face.

“I am not worthy….” Naomi said with a straight face, before bursting in to laughter as RJ nudged her with an elbow. “Alright I’m going.” 

She ran inside to buy the dress, making sure it fit (like a glove) and walked back out squealing with joy. 

“Just in time for dinner too. Let’s go meet Alice.”

RJ nodded in agreement and pulled out her phone, letting her mom know they were on their way as they climbed back into their rental.

Dinner at Spago was delicious and both girl thoroughly enjoyed themselves. RJ's mother had ordered a ton of food in her mission to 'fatten those skinny bodies up.'  
The three of them talked and laughed the night away, ending the evening with hugs and kisses, and promises to visit again.

The next morning, the girls were back on the plane, flying back to their SoHo apartment. The entire flight was spent in silence, each girl, simultaneously finishing up homework as well as thinking about all the things that had happened on their trip; the people they had met.


	2. Forget following Your Heart....Follow the Cards

It was a surprisingly moderate day in New York; sunny with a slight breeze. RJ made her way from her Russian Literature class to Butler Library. She had a research paper to write on Tolstoy that was really taking up more of her time than estimated. She had just reached the steps of the library's steps when her phone rang; Adele's _Rumour Has It_ playing.

Looking down at the screen, it was a number she didn't recognize. She decided to answer anyways.

"Hello?" 

"Is this Josephine?" The male voice on the other end sounded very familiar.

"Yes? Who is this?" RJ paused halfway up the steps, leaning against a railing, she waited for a response.

"This is Chris Pine, we met at LAMILL…" The stranger, Chris, replied.

"You're joking right?" RJ knew for a fact she never gave out her number, especially not to Chris Pine. Rolling her eyes, she never gave Chris a chance to respond before hanging up and turning her phone to silent. She _was_ going to the library after all.

+++

It’s been nearly a week since the impromptu LA trip and the bi-annual **Manhattan Classical Dance Competition** was in just a few days. Naomi has been spending all her free time outside of work and classes in the dance studio on the NYU campus. With both girls so busy, they've hardly even seen each other for longer than 2 minutes despite living in the same apartment. 

Naomi finished the last step of her routine and was leaning against the studio's mirror-lined wall taking sips of water when she noticed that she was no longer the only occupant of the spacious room anymore. A guy, around the same age as Naomi, was leaning against the opposite wall; he had his arms crossed over his chest, a black and well worn gym bag hanging off his left shoulder. 

"You're 'the' Naomi Belhadi, right?" He said, pushing off the wall and walking towards where Naomi still stood. "I've seen you here a few times...I'm Jeremy."

"Jeremy Sumpter. I know who you are, too" Naomi smiled shaking the extended hand. "And you're not so bad yourself. A _great_ dancer even."

"Well, that's a high compliment coming from you." he laughed lightly as he set his stuff down next to Naomi's own bags. "I saw your name on the competition list for MCDC." 

"Yes. I want that $10,000. School isn't cheap." 

"God, don't I know it." 

This caused both dancers to laugh, which lead to more chatting and laughs. It turns out that not only was Jeremy a great dancer, he was funny and smart as well. Naomi wanted to stay and talk with Jeremy some more, at it looked like Jeremy was reluctant to let her leave as well; however, the studio was book pretty full and she didn't want to take up anymore of the other's studio time. But, she didn't leave without leaving Jeremy her phone number and getting his in return.

+++

"11:30?! Already?" RJ exclaimed quietly, looking at the white Chanel watch on her wrist. It felt like she had only just sat down at the library when in fact, she'd been there for 6 hrs. She had missed dinner but at least her Tolstoy paper was all but completed. But her time spent at the large library wasn't without interruptions; Her phone, though on silent, had lighted up no less than 3 times in the first 2 hrs, as well as multiple texts....all from the same number. _Chris Pine_. 

RJ had a thing about dating actors....she didn't. However, she had to give Chris credit for his determination. But, he had stopped calling and texting about 4 hours ago; most likely, he had given up. 

"Well, good." RJ muttered to herself, although she couldn't help the tiniest bit disappointed...Chris Pine was definitely fine.

Sighing, she stood up, ready to head home at sleep. Tomorrow, she had errands to run for work before her morning classes.

She was hailing a cab, it was too late for the subway (unsafe and filled with weirdoes), when her phone rang. She didn't check the screen before answering, thinking it couldn't be anyone but Naomi, checking up on her; however, the voice on the other end was decidedly male...and belong to none other than **Captain Kirk** himself.

+++

Naomi was curled on the spacious red couch that was situated in their living room, a book in her lap. She looked up as her roommate and best friend walked in, dropping her keys in the Tiffany crystal bowl by the door. Normally, RJ coming in around midnight wasn't exactly a rarity, today though....she was quiet. And she was staring down at her phone, a confused look on her face. 

"Something wrong?" Naomi asked, setting her copy of the _Illiad_ down on the coffee table.

“So Chris Pine has been ringing me nonstop, all day. Which is odd because I don’t remember giving him my number…” She trailed off as something occurred to her; she whipped her head up from her phone to look at a squirming Naomi. “You _didn’t_.”

“I did! I’m sorry! But it was just _so_ right! It was in the cards and I couldn’t help myself so… And it’s not like I made a mistake! Judging by the look on your face, you like him a little bit…” Naomi smiled cutely, hoping to be forgiven.

“Bloody Hell! You and your **cards** are going to get you in so much trouble one day!” RJ put a hand to her head and sighed. “Nevermind. Anyways, he called me on my way to the library and I hung up on him, where upon he decided that it would be alright to call me several times while I was there. Then, on my way out of the library he called me _again_ and I answered without looking, thinking it was you…”

+++

**FLASHBACK**

Chris had decided to call the number on the napkin one last time and to his surprise, the person on the other end answered.

“Don’t hang up!” 

"Give me one good reason..." RJ sighed as she flagged down a taxi.

 

"I like you, isn't that reason enough?" She could hear Chris moving around, his soft, with a hint of nervousness thrown in, as if expecting her to hang up at any time. And she wanted to, yet she decided to take pity and listen.

"And just what makes you think I like you?" She couldn’t help the slightly teasing tone that fell from her lips. However, she felt annoyance spread through her when she heard his next statement.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't still be talking to me right now." Chris laughed, but couldn’t help looked out of his window, as if expecting her to show up at his door to smack him for saying that.  
Anger filled her at the sound of his laughter and she began to tell him off before he cut her off again 

"You're right--"

"Go out with me? _One_ date, and if by the end, you're still determined to not like me...You'll never hear from me again." He dropped down onto his bed and leaned down so that his elbows rested on his thighs; he was silently praying she wouldn’t say no. Her answer was disappointing.

"No. That won't be possible." RJ sighed, she could not believe she was actually considering it the idea…

"Really? Not even one? Am I that bad?" He joked half-heartedly as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down. It didn’t really do anything except make his hair stand on end.

"I live in **New York**." RJ said as she relaxed in the backseat of the taxi as the driver took off. She could practically hear him smiling, even though he was on the other side of the country.

Chris sat up at her reply. He was smiling so wide, his face was about to break in two. So she rejected him, not because she didn’t like him, but because she doesn’t live in LA, huh? He could work with that.

"Is that a _yes_?" He couldn’t keep the hopefulness he felt out of his voice.

"Not a ‘yes’.... but not a ‘no’ either...." She wanted to say yes, he’s hot and seemed sweet. Not to mention the hopeful sound in his voice was kind of adorable at the moment but… she didn’t want history to repeat itself. She did not want to end up with another Tom Felton.

 

Chris laughed triumphantly, relief pouring through his veins; he couldn’t hold back the words that fell from his lips. 

"I knew you liked me just a tiny bit."

"You're so full of yourself...anyway it may still be early in LA, but in _New York_ , it's nearly midnight." RJ huffed and hung up the phone in fond exasperation, as she moved to pay the driver and exit the yellow sedan. She tucked her phone into her jean’s back pocket as she made her way up to the 6th floor and to her apartment door. Right as she reached for the doorknob, a text chimed from her phone.

[[ _Good night :)_ ]]

Chris closed his phone after sending the text, his grin spreading impossibly wider. He wait just a beat before jumping up and whooping in delight.

“YES!”

**END FLASHBACK**

+++

 

“AWW!!! That’s adorable.” Naomi gushed and rush over to hug her friend. “Keep talking to him! Maybe it will work out better than the last serious relationship you had…With what’s his name? That cheating S.O.B.

At the mention of Tom, RJ tensed. She closed her eyes and leaned against the closed door.

“Don’t talk about him. You know, I don’t like it when he’s brought up. I don’t fancy another trip down memory lane.”

Naomi watched her walked further into the livingroom with a sad look. He did indeed deserve a life time of pain for the shit he put her through. It wasn’t fair that she hasn’t been in an actual relationship since they broke up…4 yrs ago. 

“RJ?” She called out.

“Yeah?”

“I love you and I only want what’s best for you. Please try going on one date with Chris. Don’t you think it’s time to move on?”

“Move on?” RJ repeated to herself as she shed her brown leather bomber, hanging it on the back of a white and black arm chair before curling up on it herself, the lace of her pale pink shirt stretching across her back. She sat with both feet up, head propped up on her knees, one hand playing with hole on her right knee.

“Yes. Move on. Get yourself a boyfriend and maybe spend some time away from all those paint fumes.” Naomi teased, but there was a touch of seriousness in her tone.

“Haha.” Sarcasm once more. “I’m totally beat! Tolstoy gave me a major headache and this whole Chris matter didn’t help.”

“Sleep, RJ. It’s your friend.” Naomi added her last words; head already buried inside the _Illiad_ once more.

“Yes, mother.” RJ yawned, getting up, she stretched her body out and made her way over to Naomi, she laid a kiss on the other girl’s head. “Don’t stay up too late yourself.” She called out right before she closed the door.

+++

As tired as RJ was feeling, she for the life of her could not fall asleep; the relaxing hot shower she took didn’t even help.She kept seeing Chris’ face in her mind…but without out meaning for it to, it would morph into Tom’s face. 

Tom was a touchy subject, and yes, he did break Josephine’s heart but she didn’t hate him as much as she let everyone else think. It was strange…her and Tom. They were both young, her more so than him, and he was hitting it big playing HP baddie Draco Malfoy; their lives just weren’t traveling on the same path. She didn’t fully blame him for kissing another girl, but that doesn’t mean it hurt any less. Tom Felton was her first love…but Naomi was right, she shouldn’t let him be her only. She needed to _move on_

It wasn’t as if she’s never dated after her awful break up with Tom, it was just that she couldn’t bring herself to be open with any of the guys, so, there was never really a second or third date. She was scared, she had no problem admitting it; she didn’t want to get hurt again. However, Chris was…

RJ kept contemplating her little ‘ _dilemma_ ’ and soon she was asleep.

+++

It was nearly 2AM by the time Naomi was showered and lying in her soft bed. She was already halfway to asleep when suddenly the text message alert on her phone sounded. Grumbling, she reached out to the night stand for her phone.

The message was from an unknown number, and it read:

[[ _Hello, luv. It’s Alex. We should hook up._ ]]

‘Alex?’ Naomi asked herself internally. ‘Who’s Al—Alex _Pettyfer_?!’

“Dear lord.” Naomi exclaimed to herself…she was definitely awake now. “What in the world is that man thinking…and the audacity…GAH!”

She wanted to go and wake up RJ and show her the arrogant text that Alex _Pettyfer_ had sent her, but she knew that RJ had an early morning tomorrow and she need all the sleep she could catch. That she hardly ever slept longer than a handful of hours.

Flopping back into bed, she clicked out of the message but for some reason, didn’t bother deleting it. Tossing the phone back on to the night stand, she squeezed her eyes shut, pushed all thoughts of the arrogant actor into a corner of her mind, and tried to force herself to sleep.

+++

 

“Coffee.” Naomi called out, handing RJ her coffee bean decorated mug, already filled with the dark and bitter liquid. She smiled at the murmured thanks she received. RJ wasn’t really awake until at least half-way through her first cup of coffee.

“I don’t understand how you can just drink that black.”

“Bleh. It’s sacrilege to ruin good coffee with cream and sugar.”

“Yes, I’m sorry.” This time Naomi was the one with the sarcasm. She laughed, ducking a light swat from RJ. “What errands exactly do you have to run for work?”

“Just have to pick up a few things for the boss…nothing special.” RJ answered. “What about you? More practice?”  
“Ugh… yeah no… my body is so sore… I think I’ll just skip and go straight to work. My body is too important to ruin by working out too much. I might go read some cards out on SoHo later, too.” Naomi yawned before heading back to her room to change. “Have fun!”She called behind her as she heard RJ gathering her things and making her way her own room to get ready for the day.

RJ changed into her _work_ clothes for the day throwing conversation over her shoulder to Naomi as the other girl did the same. She ended up in pleated short gold and printed skirt with a white button-down, a teal purse, and a black wool coat, topping everything off was a pair of black leather boots.

Naomi, on the other hand, went for one of her many maxi skirts; a deep blue one made of silk and a striped thin gossamer-like layer, with a white tee that stated “UP ALL NIGHT GOT DEMONS TO FIGHT” on the front and a bad ass leather jacket. All of that was completed with a colorful purse and black combat boots.

They met up at the door and said their goodbyes before parting ways.

 

+++

 

RJ had just exited the subway when her phone chimed with a text message.

[[ _Tell me...what exactly do you do in your free time?_ ]]

The text was from an apparently very bored Chris Pine. It seemed he thought that teasing his latest _obsession_ would alleviate said boredom. Although, there was a chance he was genuinely curious about her.

[[ _Rude much? Not even a hello?_ ]]

RJ texted back stuffed her phone back in her bag as she made her way to the Met to meet up with her boss so she could run errands they desperately had to finish, done.

[[ _Hello, Princess Josephine. How fair thee this fine morn?_ ]]

Another text came.

[[ _Don’t call me princess. I happen to do everything for myself by myself. I am not a spoiled brat. _]]__

RJ scowled as she texted back; she walked the streets of New York, meeting with collectors and benefactors alike.

[[ _Whoa! Don’t take offense! I meant nothing by it :P_ ]]

[[ _Smileys won’t win you this argument._ ]]

A laugh fell unbidden from her lips as she sent a text back.

“That man is too adorable for his own good.” she muttered under her breath.

[[ _you like me :), so I’m sure you’ll forgive me this once right?_ ]]

RJ couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face at the cute banter they were throwing back and forth at each other. They continued for a while before she told him she had a meeting she needed to get to, and he bid her good luck and good bye… for now.

+++

 

Naomi walked to the bookstore she worked in after a dance practice that went…rather odd.

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

Dressed in her dance gear consisting of a black tank and French terry roll sweat pants, she stretched for her routine, the teacher waiting patiently to see how it looked so far.  
As she walked to the center of the floor to begin, taking a deep breath, and waited for the music to start. As the song _Weightless_ filled the room, she slowly started to dance the ballet choreography she created herself.

Pliés, leaps, almost impossible twirls were connected through beautifully. She continued until the song ended and clapping rose from around the room. She turned to find Jeremy at the door, looking very impressed with the teacher smiling happily beside him.

“Beautifully done, Naomi. Just what I expected from my star pupil. I knew there was a reason why you have a dance scholarship. I expect great things from you dear.” Her teacher winked before leaving the room to help some passing students.

A grin crossed Naomi’s face at the compliment as she turned to Jeremy. 

“What’s up? Did you missed me?” She teased as he slowly moved towards her.

“Will you do me a favor?” He asked in all seriousness.

“Sure… What do you need?” She questioned cautiously.

“Dance with me. _Once_ … I’ve always wanted to dance with you at least once before I graduate. So what do you say?”

“ _Now_?!” She stared at him with wide eyes, as he shrugged.

“Yeah, we could do it to _Requiem for a Dream_ , the one we had to learn our first year here…as a duet. I think it’d be fun.” He gave her this sweet, boyish smile that made her agree.

“Okay…” She moved to the starting position as he put the song on before doing the same. 

As the song progressed, so did the dance. What started out as simple, light touches and quick pickups slowly became entwined bodies and loving holds, throws and catches; the dance was truly a work of art, and with the right partner, so amazingly beautiful, one would cry at the sight. When the song finally ended on a few simple last notes, so too did the dance end quietly.

“Wow…” he panted as he moved away from Naomi. “Exactly what I expected from you. A wonderful dance and one that I’m eternally grateful for.” He grinned happily and hugged her. 

“Thank you so much!”

Naomi laughed as she tried to catch her breath and hugged him back. 

“You’re welcome. I’m just glad you could keep up!” They both laughed and talked some more before she finally left the room for him to use alone, so he could rehearse as well.

It was obvious to her that Jeremy liked her and it wasn’t that she _didn’t_ like him, she did, just not the same way he liked her. But she couldn’t help thinking, as sweet as he is, he’d be the perfect boyfriend for someone. 

**END FLASHBACK**


	3. Come for the Dancing, Stay for the Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise guest arrives at a dance competition and a lie is told....
> 
> ...A chance encounter on the streets ends with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, I like to believe, is where this story really starts to get interesting. However, that's really up to you readers, though. Enjoy!

“A dance competition?” Alex asked his friend as they walked into the building that was holding the **MCDC**. “I fly all the way to New York and the first thing you drag me to is a bloody dance competition?”

He wasn’t really that mad at his friend…but a part of him wanted to be doing something much more fun, at least in his opinion.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be like that…there’s some really talented people dancing in this competition.” His friend said and all but dragged him to their seats.

The light dimmed and spotlights shined on the stage, one by one the dancers did their thing on stage. Alex had to admit, the dancers are very skilled in their craft, but there was only so much classical dancing Alex could take before he felt like falling asleep…

…until…

“Is that—?” Alex burst out, but was cut off by the hand hitting his chest rather hard.

“Hush. That’s Naomi Belhadi…she’s a shoe-in for the win.”

“Naomi? Naomi.” Alex repeated the name a few times, smiling; he liked the feel of the name on his lips. ‘So that’s her name…Naomi Belhadi…how interesting.’

Alex turned his attention back to the stage where Naomi was dancing to Erika Janunger’s _Weightless_. It was a beautiful song that complimented the beauty that was the dancer moving gracefully on stage. She was certainly a vision.

+++

After the last dancer finished the routine and the winner was announced, everyone stood up, some heading out into the streets and other heading towards the stage to congratulate the winner, Naomi Belhadi, and console the losers. Alex had left the last part of the competition, right after Naomi had finished her performance; he needed to get her flowers so he could give them to her when he meets her backstage.

Red roses in hand, he pushed his way towards the stage, his friend long forgotten; he’ll apologize to him later, for now, he had more important things to do.

He spotted Naomi just a few feet away, talking to some of the other dancers. He was just about to call out to her when his line of sight was suddenly blocked by another person. That person was one of the male dancers entered in MCDC…Jason…Jerry…J-something.

“Sorry, mate. You’re kind of in my way.” Alex said, trying to duck around the very unhappy looking man. “Seriously, mate…move.”

“If those are for Naomi, then I’ll just take them.” The dancer said, unmoving as a statue, one hand extended.

“Excuse me?” Alex couldn’t believe his ears…this guy was…actually he didn’t know what the dancer was trying to do.

“The roses…I know you’re trying to give them to Naomi, my _girlfriend_.” The hand was still extended, but the scowl on his face deepened.

“ _Girlfriend_?” Alex really couldn’t believe his ears. Naomi had a boyfriend? He was stunned, but a part of him reasoned that a beautiful girl like Naomi couldn’t possibly stay single for long; wordlessly, he handed the roses over to the male dancer and slowly turned around to leave.

+++

“Congratulations!” Jeremy rushed towards Naomi after the competition was over. Even though he didn’t win, he was still extremely happy for the girl he _really, really_ likes.

He scooped the petite girl into his arms and spun her around once, some of the lose hair from Naomi’s half-up do tickled his neck and face. Her ivory dress swung with her and was still moving ever so slightly even after her booted feet touched the ground.

“Jeremy! Thanks.” Naomi laughed. She was ecstatic. She won not only the competition but $10,000 that will be super useful for school. “I’m sorry you didn’t win. But runner-up? That deserves congratulations as well!”

“Well, you are the more superior of the two of us.” Jeremy flirted.

“Why thank you, I think so, too.” Naomi laughed.

While Naomi and Jeremy talked, the male dancer saw something over the petite girl’s shoulder. There was a guy, a very good looking guy, coming towards Naomi with a bouquet of red roses in his grasp. Immediately, Jeremy knew that the guy was here for Naomi and with how handsome he was, there was a possibility that Naomi may want him more than Jeremy. He had to intercept.

“Naomi, I’ll be right back.” Jeremy smiled before walking towards the blond man.

“If those are for Naomi, then I’ll just take them.” Jeremy stuck out his hand.

“Excuse me?” The British man asked.

“The roses…I know you’re trying to give them to Naomi, my _girlfriend_.” That was a lie; Naomi wasn’t his girlfriend, ‘ _Yet_.’ He thought, but the other guy didn’t have to know that.

“ _Girlfriend_?”

Jeremy smirked inwardly as the blond man dumbfounded, handed over the roses and stumbled away. Taking a sniff of the flowers, instead of throwing them away, he walked back to Naomi and handed the flowers to her.

“Here. Lovely flowers for a lovely girl.” Jeremy said, and the girls Naomi was talking to all giggled.

“Jeremy…you shouldn’t have.” The smile that graced the petite girl’s face was stunning.

+++

RJ smoothed down her one-shouldered white and black dress as she walked out of the large Pre-War building and on to the sidewalk. The air outside was chilly and RJ hadn’t had a chance to shrug on her leather trench yet. She had originally planned on taking Naomi out to a late dinner but when she went to find her, she saw her best friend talking to one of the other dancers…Jeremy Sumpter; Naomi had mentioned him once or twice in passing.

Her red suede YSL pumps clicked as she walked further down the street and away from the crowd of audiences and dancers all leaving the building. Once she was down far enough, she raised a hand to hail for a cab. As the yellow car pulled up to the curb, RJ opened the door and ducked in only to be met with another person, coming in from the other side.

It was Chris Pine. In New York. Trying to steal _her_ cab.

“Well, of all the gin joints in all the world…” Chris smiled that charming little smile of his, crystal blue eyes twinkling.

“ _Casablanca_? Are you serious?” RJ asked, rolling her eyes. That was such an old line…but she had always loved Casablanca, ever since she first saw.

“What can I say…we’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

“Yes. We really should stop meeting.” Josephine made to get out of the cab but an arm around her shoulders stopped her, causing her to fall backwards and into a hard chest.

“Don’t leave. We can always just share a cab.” Chris suggested, he looked like he really didn’t want Josephine to exit the cab.

“Fine. Driver,” Josephine threw off Chris’ arm and turned to the slightly irritated driver. “270 Lafayette, please.”

“Where are you kidnapping me to, princess?” The actor teased. He knew how much Josephine disliked being called ‘princess’ but he just couldn’t help himself…he thought it was a very apt nickname for his knew subject of interest.

“I’m not kidnapping you—and don’t call me princess.” Josephine swatted Chris in the chest, only to have him catch her hand and hold it against his nicely defined chest. “We’re going to a coffee shop. _La Colombe Torrefaction_.”

The rest of the ride was filled with light teasing; Chris trying to get a smile from Josephine and Josephine trying to be angry at Chris….however, through all of it; Chris was still holding Josephine’s hand...

+++

It was close to midnight when Josephine and Chris had walked out of _La Colombe_ , a cup of to-go coffee in each of their hands. For the last 2 hrs, they found out there was several things they had in common. They were both literature majors and although enjoyed the occasion book by Russian authors, agreed that Russian Lit. class was a nightmare. They talked about Tolstoy’s War and Peace and many other things until it was time to leave.

“Let me call you a cab.” Chris said to Josephine.

“That’s not necessary. I only live about a block down from here.” Josephine smiled a genuine smile at Chris. He was a real gentleman.

“Well, then I’ll walk you.” Chris threw an arm around Josephine’s shoulders and started walking in the direction she had indicated. “I can’t let a beautiful girl like you go walking in the middle of the night by yourself…I’d never forgive myself if something were to happen to you.”

“It’s a 10 minute walk…”Josephine grumbled as if she was upset, however, her flush cheek told a different story; and it was not from the cold air outside.

“A lot can happen in 10 minutes.”

The walk in reality took closer to 20 minutes. By the time Chris and Josephine had walked up the steps to her apartment, Josephine was voluntarily leaning against the older actor. He was rather warm.

“You can let go now.” Josephine said, even though she was slightly disappointed when the arm lifted from her shoulders; but, the disappointment was short lived as Chris turned her bodily around to face him before backing her into the wall beside the bright red apartment door.

“I’m usually not this forward…”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” Josephine smiled just a bit…her heart was beating faster and faster with each passing second and her breath was starting to become shallow.

“No. Just you.” Chris leaned in, one hand on Josephine’s waist and the other on the wall beside the part-Asian’s head.

The seconds that passed felt like an eternity before finally… _finally_ Chris’ lips touch Josephine’s. Although Chris’s lips were a bit rougher than Josephine’s they felt better than any others when against hers. To both individuals engaged in the kiss, it was like the kiss lasted a lifetime, when in was actually just seconds. Although short, it was still one of the best kisses RJ has ever received; it was dirty, it wasn’t fiery, and it wasn’t passionate…it was sweet. There was no tongue involved, not even open mouths…it was just lips against lips and still, it was _amazing_.

“I should really go inside.” Josephine whispered when Chris pulled back. She had wanted to follow him, his lips, but controlled herself. She could tell, though, that Chris was reluctant to pull back; he didn’t pull back far, they were only a few short inches apart.

“Hmm…yeah…” Chris hummed. He felt blissful.

A gentle but hesitant push to the chest had Chris backing up, hand leaving both the wall and Josephine’s waist.

He was sad to let go but it really was rather late and he had a meeting tomorrow morning with one of the producers of his maybe-next-movie.

Josephine was just about to turn around and enter her apartment when a question popped into her head. Turning to face Chris once more, she asked, “You never told me why you’re here, in New York?”

“To see you, of course.” Chris answered without hesitation; it may not be the whole reason but it was a very big part of it.

“Huh.” Josephine huffed, but smiled nonetheless. There was only a nanosecond pause before she leaned up and planted a kiss on Chris cheek. “Goodnight, Mr. Pine.”

And with that she walked into her apartment, leaving a grinning Christopher Whitelaw Pine standing outside.

+++

Chris was so happy, he could fly. Not only did he get to kiss a beautiful girl; and not get slapped, he was even able to get her to initiate a second kiss; it didn’t matter that it was on his cheek (a kiss was a kiss).

He was still grinning like an idiot as he walked down the steps of the SoHo apartment building and back out into the cold. He was halfway into a cab when his phone buzzed. After closing the door and giving the driver the address of his hotel, he checked his phone.

There was one text message. From Josephine; or as his phone shows, _Princess_.

[[ _I’m working at the Met tomorrow. If you stop by in the afternoon…say around 3? I might be able to give you a private tour :)_ ]]

‘ _Three? The Met_?’ Chris thought, his grin even wider. “Perfect.” He had said out loud.

+++

Naomi walked into the apartment with a huge grin on her face after a night of partying it up with some dance friends. She had succeeded in one of the biggest competitions ever and was steadily making her way to the top; her dreams were finally being fulfilled. Humming to herself, she made her way to the kitchen area to put the roses Jeremy had gotten her in a vase. As she un-wrapped them as carefully as she can, a note fell out and onto the counter top. She picked up the note but did not read it, she decided to put aside, for later, and continued to cut the stems of the rose before place them one by one into a beautiful crystal vase.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened up again and in walked RJ, a goofy grin plastered on her face and a far off look in her eyes; Naomi knew too well just what that meant.

“OH! _ManToy_!” She squealed with joy. “Who? When? Where and How? Was he a good kisser?!” 

RJ’s grin only grew wider, and a light blush made its way across her cheeks. Naomi screamed excitedly again, running across the open space that divided the front door and the kitchen, she hugged her best friend, giving her a big squeeze before backing up and looking her in the eyes. 

“It was Chris, wasn’t it?! Oh my god! Did he come to visit you?!”

“Yeah…” RJ put her hands on her cheeks, as if to hide her blush and forcing her silly smile to go away, but it did not work. “It was… nice.” She looked at Naomi happily. 

“I invited him to meet me at the Met tomorrow. And now I’m nervous!” She put a hand to her heart; it shook slightly from the adrenaline rush flowing through her. The thought that she may actually like him as much as it seemed she did made her both happy and terrified at the same time. She was so afraid that she’d get her heart broken again. “ _Why_ did I do that again? What _possessed_ me to do that?” 

Naomi smiled softly at her best friend’s cute ramblings. 

“I’m just glad you’re taking my advice, ‘is all.” She said, hugging her friend again.

“I can honestly say, I am too,” RJ laughed, hugging Naomi back. “ _Oh_! Congrats on your win!” She added.

“Aw. Thanks! I’m so happy right now!” Naomi laughed.

“Well, as much as I love you, I’m so going to go to bed. I’m simply exhausted.” RJ said as she walked away, allowing Naomi to go back to the roses. She looked around the apartment after she finished arranging them and decided to put them by the window, completely forgetting about the note still on the counter, and went to bed as well.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://yourlifefrustratesme.tumblr.com)


End file.
